


Dragons and Princesses(I mean Princes-)

by Kushimani



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Cute, Harry Potter is Adorable, I think this qualifies as crack?, I tried to make something funny at 2 AM to amuse myself., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kushimani/pseuds/Kushimani
Summary: Tom Riddle, a knight in the Slytherin Kingdom, was finally being acknowledged for his talent, and was given a quest to save a princess that was taken by a dragon.(It’s 2:44 am help me)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 32
Kudos: 334





	Dragons and Princesses(I mean Princes-)

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned: this is the shit my tired brain creates at 2 am. Also, it’s rated T because I said shit in this note(twice) and the kiddies don’t need to see my profanity.
> 
> Edit: holy fuck 100 kudos. Thank you =w=

Tom Marvolo Riddle, a knight of the Slytherin Kingdom, is having a _wonderful_ day. 

Salazar Slytherin, his king and grandfather, had sent him on a quest. He was finally getting the recognition he deserved!

He was to save a princess that was reportedly stolen by a dragon, taken north towards a looming mountain. 

And so, here he was, at the entrance to the cave. Strangely, there was no smoke drifting out of the cave, and with that thought he spared another thought to the dangers of smoke inhalation( _and the dangers of being eaten by a dragon_ ) before he entered. 

Deep into the cave he trudged, a dim glow at the end of the long, wide tunnel that made up the entrance. He narrowly avoided tripping over rocks multiple times. 

The longer he walked, the brighter it got. 

And finally, he stopped when the cave opened up. The inside was _enormous,_ with towers of gold and jewels filling the cave. 

A large, white tail could be seen wound around a towel of gold and jewels, and he followed the limb. He could see a hint of the dragon’s pale back, but the rest of it was concealed behind towers of treasures. 

And so, he walked to the left, trying to catch a glimpse of the princess. He’d rather get out of there without fighting the dragon, thank you very much. 

Thankfully, the dragon seemed to be sleeping with how still it was. 

He paused, hearing the faint sound of high pitched laughter echoing in the cave. 

Surely that couldn’t be right? 

He hurriedly climbed a hill of gold, careful not to be seen, and peeked over the edge. He could see the rest of the dragon now. It was _enormous._

And sitting in front of the head of the dragon was a boy dressed in expensive red and gold robes, chattering happily to the large beast. The dragon’s pale-probably blind, despite how the orbs seemed focused- eyes stared at the boy, attention unwavering.

He could _just_ make out their(probably just the boy’s) conversation, helped by how the sound was amplified in the cave, and from the boy using a loud voice. 

“-and I walked back in to find them _snogging on my bed!_ ” The boy whined. He couldn’t make out the boy’s features, just that he seemed a bit small, and had incredibly messy black hair. 

The dragon nodded it’s head, as if it understood every word the boy was saying. Could it? He wouldn’t be surprised. 

“I walked back out the moment I saw them! I’m _traumatized!_ ” The boy gestured wildly with his hands, expressing himself. 

Tom took a moment to think back to his quest. Find dragon’s cave, grab princess, take her home-

Wait, was _that_ the princess? If so, she seemed masculine. 

It seemed there was no getting around the dragon, besides distracting it. 

So, he grabbed an abnormally large jewel( _Merlin, was it the size of his head?_ ) and chucked it as far as he could throw. 

The response was instantaneous. An avalanche of gold and jewels was caused on a further away tower, causing the dragon to perk up, pale orbs wide. Smoke billowed from it’s mouth, a few sparks visibly escaping it’s maw. 

The dragon stood, and began to clamber away and over the hills of gold towards the tower that crumbled, carefully avoiding squishing the princess, away from him and said princess. 

He made his move then. He swiftly descended the hill of treasure, moving towards the princess. Once he made it down, he noticed the princess staring at him, unimpressed. 

The princess _was_ a bit masculine in the facial area, but not much. She wore men’s clothes, but he’d seen odder things in his time. She also was terribly flat chested, but _oh well-_

“Princess, we need to go before it comes back.” He whispered, voice just high enough for the princess to hear. 

The princess’ eyebrows rose, and did he detect a hint of _amusement_ in those green depths? _(oh, he could understand why the beast would steal such a specimen now. Green eyes that put even the most polished emerald in Slytherin’s kingdom to shame.)_

“I don’t need saving, _sir._ Sapphire and I were just having a chat!” The princess said cheerily. 

_Sapphire._ Of _course_ the beast was named _Sapphire._

“Also, I’m a _prince._ Not a princess.” Emerald eyes glinted in unmistakable amusement. 

_Oh._

He blinked. Once. Twice. 

“Be that as it may, we need to get out of here before it _eats us alive!_ ” Tom hissed. Alarm bells rang in his head as he heard the sound of gold being displaced noisily from parts of the treasure towers. The dragon was returning. 

The _prince_ grinned. “She won’t! She just wants someone to talk to. It’s terribly lonely, living in a mountain.” The prince said, sadness creeping into his tone. 

Tom stared, horrified, as the prince sat back down on the gold, smiling happily as ‘Sapphire’ peeked over the edge of the hill of treasures. It(apparently a _she_ )sniffed the air, her head snapping in his direction. Blind eyes seemed to pierce his soul. 

“Sapphire! This man came to rescue me from you, but he understands now. He’ll even stay here to chat!” The prince said cheerily, and turned to look at a dumbfounded Tom. 

Tom had _not_ agreed to stay, nor did he understand. 

The prince smiled brightly. “I’m Harry. Harry Potter. It’s nice to meet you, sir.”

Tom blinked, dazed by the smile that would put even the sun to shame. 

“Tom Riddle.” He said, doing his best to sound undeterred. 

Harry patted the gold beside him, gesturing for him to sit, and he numbly obeyed. 

‘Sapphire’ huffed, and approached. She flopped back down near them, head turned to stare directly at them.

And so, Harry began speaking again. “So, where was I at? Oh, yes. Ron and Hermione _snogged on my bed,_ and I was utterly traumatized. They did it _two more times,_ and only stopped when I told them I _knew_ what they were up to-“

Tom stared at the prince, _Harry,_ utterly besotted. 

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all were warned.


End file.
